User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Olivia meets the Happy Tree Friends Part 5!
(Ready for Part 5? Oh Part 5 the last part, Let's defeat the bad ones) *Somewhere, Fliqpy is looking for his next victims, however, he finds Giggles, she screams as he laughs, about to kill her, however:* Lammy: BAH! (She is meant to say "NOW!") *Cro-Marmot knocks Fliqpy out, how? Also Giggles, Cro-Marmot and Lammy was everybody else who was gonna stick to the plan lol i noticed* *Meanwhile, Lumpy and Disco Bear are in the police car, Disco Bear points forward, noticing Lifty and Shifty* Lifty and Shifty: *Noticed they both are spotted* O_O Uh-Oh! AAAH! *Runs away, Lumpy drives after them* *Handy and Toothy is building a trap, are on a big wall, and have a trap to drop on Fliqpy/Lifty and Shifty and also are prepared, Pop and Cub are inside their house, making sure they won't die* *Splendid flies in the air, he spots Lifty and Shifty, running from the police car. He starts to think, he gets an idea and flies after them too* Olivia: *She is with Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Sniffles, Flaky, The Mole, Russell and Mime* Well guys, we must win, otherwise... Russell: YAR! Yar-a-yarrel! Yar are yer roing rerre? *He looks confused at Mime* Mime: :/ *Shrugs*? Olivia: Oh, well... I better not tell, i know they died but still, in this case, they are alive again somehow... Should not tell... Russell: Yar-ok? Fliqpy: *Wakes up* GRRR! YAAAARGHZ! >:/ *Chases after Lammy, she screams, and runs past the wall which Handy and Toothy made* Toothy: Handy! Now! Handy: *He drops the trap, it falls on Fliqpy* Handy and Toothy: YAY! *High... Fives?* *But of course, he won't be defeated that easy... He broke through the wooden trap, in anger* Toothy: Uh oh! ;(... Fliqpy: *Looks up at them* ARGH! >:( *Runs up, taking stairs* Toothy: AAH! *Jumps on Handy's nubs, he slips* Fliqpy: *Finally at the top, finally* *Laughs evil way* Eheheheheheh! *He gets closer, Toothy and Handy hugs however each other in fear and closes their eyes... But Splendid came and hit Fliqpy cruel but good, he falls down lol fall down so falls* AAAARGH! *He smash the ground, but weird, STILL alive just injured* Groan! >:( *He opens eyes... AND sees Olivia with her team around, he actually is scared even if he should kill them all very yeah very even* HUH!? :O *Very shocked* Butta... Ya waz... Olivia: Oh, LONG story! Ya thought those ya kill gonna be gone forever? Well tho they isn't, butthead! Fliqpy: Butthead? :O... >:I D:< AAAAAAH! *He attacks Olivia, but Sniffles throws acid at Fliqpy's eyes, causing them to burn* AAAAH! MAH EYEZ! :( *Very painful, he cover them meanwhile steps backwards* Giggles: AH! *She hits Fliqpy with a frying pan, causing him to loose some teeth, his eyes opens again, then Petunia sprays his eyes, causing him to yell, Flaky sneezes and her quills gets stuck on his butt* Fliqpy: HARGH! *Russell uses his hook on Fliqpy's ear, he drag it off* EARZ! :( *Mime shoots an invisible arrow at his nose, he screams again* Nutty: Mah turn! EHEHEHEH! *He uses a wooden hammer and smashes Fliqpy with it, causing him to look like a crushed soda can Cartoon Effects, uh causing him to of course yet survive it* Olivia: MOLE, NOW! *The Mole is in wrong way, Olivia and her other friends facepalms* Fliqpy: You gonna diez! >;( *He fix himself normal, injured as heck* AAARGH! *But Splendid slaps his face* Splendid: Staph itt! >:( Staph itt! STAPH! Just staph! K? Ok? >:/? STAPH!?? Fliqpy: D:... >:/ NO! *Splendid kicks his face, causing him to fall backwards* *Lumpy and Disco Bear gets out of their police car* Lumpy: *Using megaphone* HEY! >:/ You gomma gave itt uppp! Fliqpy: NEVA! AAAH! *He grabs Olivia, threating everybody else he will cut her head off, using his sword* Her friends: OLIVIA! D:... Fliqpy: Zhe... Gomma... Bee! Death! Ahahah! Olivia: *Olivia tries to kick him, to get off* UGH! Let me go! >:/ :( *Olivia gets scared, so scared only that Olivia isn't feeling ok due to Olivia is still trapped, or yeah* Nutty: Flick-Pay! >:/ Yoo DARE hurtz hehr! Fliqpy: I dooo! *Is planning to murder her now* Bah-bye! Stoopidz! AHAHAH! *JUST as he is about to cut her, lightning hit Fliqpy, Olivia got free as he got struck by it* YEASRAMGAH! *Gibberish of pain He yell so* Olivia: Ah! *Falls in front, she is not struck by the lightning, and she didn't get cut either at all* Nutty: *Helps her get up* Ya aww-ight? Olivia: I am, thanks Nutty... *They look behind themselves, behind due they see Fliqpy... Looked like behind, Fliqpy is disintegrates to ashes, the wind blows the ashes away and ah hah he die just like in "A Vicious Cycle" and similiar ashes here yeah* *Everybody stays silent for a few moments... Suddenly they all cheer of joy* Pop and Cub: *Goes outside* Yay! :D!... *Everybody is there, after his death* Olivia: Good work everybody, but still... SOMETHING'S... Missing... Splendid: Huh? <:/ :O Oh yeah! *He flies back to Lifty and Shifty, he stops in front of them, they then look each other, giving up* Lumpy: *Throws Lifty and Shifty in jail cell, closes it* Amd ztau der! Disco Bear: Heeere *Gives wallet and phone back to Olivia* Olivia: Thank you! *Hugs and kisses* Disco Bear: :O... Oooh Yeah! Olivia: Thanks everybody, i could not done it without your help, guys! *Everybody blushes and smiles at her* Olivia: Cuddles and Giggles, you two are so adorable together! *They look at each other, smiling* Toothy and Handy, you two are really great builders! *They both is like "awww... Shucks!"* Mr. Moose, you are a great cop! *Lumpy smiles awkwardly* Skunk girl, you smell good! *Petunia laughs, and is heard saying "Thank You!"* My fans, you boys are super cute! *She means Sniffles, Disco Bear, Russell and Mime, uh they are smiling at each other, Russell is tho uh then saying "Yar You!" also thanking her* everybody else... Daddy Bear, Baby Bear, Flaky, Mole, Cro-Marmot and Splendid... I am happy to meet all of ya! Oh! And also, and how the heck can i forgot? And the most: Thank you so much for everything, Nutty! *She gives him a hug* Nutty: Da nada! Ahahahah! I zow ah! Olivia: What did ya say? I don't speak gibberish! Nutty: <:/ Huh? Olivia: Dude, just kidding, i love you too, Nutty! AS buddy! Your the best! Nutty: Awww! *Blushes and hugs her back* Olivia: Anyway, sigh yeah... Yes anyway everybody... You is anyway done helping me with the phone and wallet back, thx all of ya, heroes! All of you are awesome! Lumpy: :,) *Snorts what he use like a tissue... However, he uses Disco Bear's hair* Disco Bear: HEY! >:/ *Backs from Lumpy* Olivia: *Giggles* Anyway, i hope to visit you someday... And... :O *Sees that sun is about to go down* Omg oh no! Oh the sun is about to go down! IF it go down, i am so down to be grounded when i am home, i promised my parents to come home in time, anybody, i must be home... Man or else... *Cries* Splendid: *Pets her back* Lemme doo itt! Olivia: Ya will? *Hugs* Thank you! And right, didn't think of it before, ya can fly! So... I guess this is goodbye then... Sigh, i am gonna miss all of ya, friends! Ya know what? You obviously are a team of "HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!" indeed Love you all, and as i say, i promise to ONE day return, you all my friends! See ya later, Friends! *Blows a kiss, Disco Bear catch it, then Sniffles takes from him, then Nutty takes and eats it, licks his mouth* Heh, heh! See ya! Bye! *She flies away on Splendid's back again, everybody waves happily at her, Lumpy is seen crying of joy, he cleans his eyes, and The Mole of course is wrong way again waving at least he is* *South Park, Colorado. Splendid falls down, probably Olivia telled him before she lives there, she gets good down, greatly appreciated by Splendid* Olivia: Thank u! I will be in home in time! Splendid: Yw! *Salutes, then hums and flies back home* Olivia: Sigh, what a day, what an adventure! *Is about to get back home* *Olivia opens door, happy* Olivia: HI! I am back home!... :O? *Her Mom and Dad doesn't look very happy, they cross their arms* Dad: Olivia, your late! Mom: Yeah, what did ya do? Ya know we is not happy! I is not anyway, and ya is not anymore gonna go out then, i say so! Olivia: WHAT!!?!? ;( No! *Cries* It is NOT FAIR! NOT FREAKING FAIR! Not fair, not fair at all! Ya don't understand, i had a tough day today, i was in the middle of the forest and had new friends, two raccoons stole my wallet and phone, later other animals got them back for me, and... And also... An evil bear tried to freaking KILL me! Dat bear scared the crap out of me, i was almost dead, and i was just lost, so i was just having well fun just like any other girl, but no... I come back home and is GROOO-UH-NDDED! *Cover her eyes, crying* *Her parents feel bad for her* Mom: Olivia, what are you talking about? Dad: Sounds like you had great imagination, like other girls... But we are NOT gonna ground you, young woman! Olivia: YOU AIN'T!? :,,O... Mom: No, we just... Said you ain't gonna go out... For today, it is late ya know? We told ya to not go out again right now, didn't we? Dad: We sure did, young lady! Olivia: *Cleans her tears off* Thank you so much, and you should seen my friends! Mom: Ah, ya remind me of myself when i was a little girl JUST like you, such imaginations! *Chuckles* Olivia: NO, it is true! Alot of cute, colourful animal friends! Dad: And yeah sure, they talk? Olivia: Actually, no... They speak gibberish but hey, they understand me! Dad: Your just a little girl with imagination, i won't fall for that! Olivia: But Dad! Dad... Dad: No buts, you just joke with your old Dad! Olivia: D-Dad... *Facepalm* Oh well, Dad! Dads like you always become like this! Mom: She is right! Dad: *Blushes* My gosh! Olivia: If anybody wants me, i go to my room! Bye! Mom and Dad: Bye Olivia! Olivia: *At her bed, looking at roof* Heh, heh, heh... However, today is not any other day... It is the start of Summer... And this story IS true! *She looks at camera, so, and cool camera can also see here on her?* *End of Part 5! Story done!* THE END! *I forgot to add one scene, after the credits:* *Lammy is finding the lab with the secrets of Lumpy, stupid enough he forgot to close it* Lammy: BAH! *Sees him, Mr. Pickels inside* *She press button and gets him, the button makes him alive, but for some reason, the roof top falls on both of them, well only both died, or yeah got smashes, then both respawns in that thing together, the real ending ends here now as they both is dead * Category:Blog posts